


No Rest For The Wicked

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Evil, Fanart, Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Sexy Times, Villain Steve Rogers, Villain Tony Stark, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhair_Manuel_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhair_Manuel_02/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Jhair_Manuel_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhair_Manuel_02/pseuds/Jhair_Manuel_02) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1.Jhair Moncca#9760  
> 2\. A reconciliation after CA: CW. Have Steve apologize in person  
> 3\. An alternate universe where Tony and Steve become villains. Tony returns to Stark Industries and goes back to his origins and Steve no longer believes in government and teams up with Hydra to do whatever he wants.  
> One of Steve's missions is to kill Tony, but he is in love with Tony and although he no longer has feelings for anyone, he is the only one who feels regret for what he did to him in CA: CW  
> Tony thinks he forgot Steve, but apparently he will always be tied to him.  
> 4\. Do not Wants: I don't want such a short apology. I mean, I want it to have a lot of feeling  
> 5\. BOTTOM STEVE please. That Steve wish to be f*cked. Only that XD.


End file.
